Smiling down on me
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: COMPLETE Implied Slash, Mpreg. Remus is called into Hogwarts when Harry is in the hospital wing. But will he be ready for another surprise? Written for the Harry potter mpreg fqf wave 2. ONE SHOT HPSB SBRL


TITLE: Smiling down on me  
  
AUTHOR: Thempregspirit  
  
STATUS/PART: 1/1  
  
EMAIL:   
  
RATING: G  
  
PAIRING: HP/SB  
  
SPOILERS: OOTP  
  
WARNINGS: Slash, Mpreg  
  
DISCLAIMER:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
SUMMARY: Remus is called into Hogwarts when Harry is in the hospital wing. But will he be ready for another surprise?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written for wave 2 of The Harry Potter Mpreg Fqf. I know I said I would call it missing you, but that didn't fit in much.  
  
CHALLENGE: Wave 2 Challenge #114: Remus is still grieving for Sirius when he finds out that another man is pregnant with Sirius's baby (or has recently given birth). (Submitted by Jax Vixen)  
  
Smiling down on me  
  
Remus flooed into Hogwarts quickly. He had just recived a note from Professor Mcgonagall saying how Harry had fallen 100 feet off his broom in the qudditch match and was in the hospital wing at the current time.

"Oh god! Please don't let me lose him!" Remus thought. After the lose of Sirius, Harry was all that Remus had left. The lose of his ex lover had been a mighty blow to the chest for Remus. Harry had also been hit quite badly with sadness and shock when he had loat his godfather, even though, to Remus's knowledge, they had never really got to know each other yet.Harry now seemed to be more...'lost' than sad and tended to spend more time to himself.

Remus hurried into the hospital wing and saw Harry sitting in bed, looking very distraught. Remus was heading over to him, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"You can see him later, he's in shock and he's not talking anyway!" She said but Harry interuppted.

"Let him come!" He said, his voice void of emotion. Madam Pomfrey moved out the way and Remus started walking over to Harry, thinking about how much he looked like his father...

** flashback**

Remus slowly walked towards his friend in the hospital wing.

"How he doing?" Remus asked Sirius, who was sitting at his bedside. Sirius being his happy go lucky self, just grinned. Before he could anwser, James's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey Padfoot! Hey moony! Where's wormtail?" James smiled.

"He had detention, he said he will come when he is finished!" Sirius said "Of course, no one expected you to wake up right now."

"When will I be out of here?" James asked and Sirius shrugged.

"Knowing Madam Pomfrey, probably tommorow!"

"But what about the qudditch match?" James protested and Remus and Sirius sniggered.

"Prongs, the qudditch match was two days ago, you've been unconcious for 3 days." Remus said. Before James's could ask, Sirius answered for him.

"Slytherin steam rolled us with out our third chaser" He said glumly "But we can still win the cup." He added, his eyes lighting up.

"Why am I here again?" James asked and neither Remus nor Sirius anwsered but both grinned.

"Tell me!" James whined. Sirius, who was holding back laughter, finally spoke

"Well Prongs, see, you tried to ask Tigerlily out again and she got so angry with you, you know here firey readheaded temper, that she hexed you unconcious and into the hospital wing for 3 days." Sirius said and both him and Sirius burst out laughing while James didn't look happy at all.

** End Flashback** "Hey Harry!" Remus said.

"Hey!" Harry replied.

"What's wrong, are you still upset from the fall?" Remus asked and harrk shook his head.

"No, it's something else." he said.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me, you don't ha.." He said and Harry iteruppted.

"I'm pregnant!" He said and Remus was shocked.

"What did you say?"

"I said I am 5 months pregnant with Sirius's child!" He said, his hand touching the large bulge in his stomach that Remus hadn't seen. Remus promptly fainted.

!?!?!?

"Congratulations Mr Potter, it's a girl!" Madam Pomfrey announced to an exshausted Harry 4 months later after 12 hours in labour.

She cleaned her off and handed Harry his little girl, she had black hair, fortunatly, like Sirius's rather than his, but had inherited green eyes from her other father.

"She is gorgeous!" What are you going to name her?" Remus asked as he stared at his new god-daughter.

"Nicole Sirius Black!" Harry said with a weak smile. What Harry didn't know, was that the real Sirius, was smiling down on him from heaven.  
  
END


End file.
